UN HALLOWEEN ESPECIAL
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Cuándo tiene un padre celoso, una tía sobreprotectora y un novio con el que llevas casi 6 meses y que  nunca te a dado tu primer beso, no hay mejor remedio que una noche de halloween ,oneshot para el concurso Halloween Cullen Contest


**- Declaimer**:Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi, aunque jake es mio, se lo compre a meyer xD jejeje (no es cierto TT_TT pero algun dia sera mio :p muahahaha )

**- Titulo:**** Un Halloween especial**

- Nick del autor: **nessie black 10**

- **summary:** cuándo tiene un padre celoso, una tía sobreprotectora y un novio con el que llevas casi 6 meses ,y que nunca te ha dado tu primer beso, no hay mejor remedio que una noche de halloween para logar que te de tu primer beso, dónde lo menos esperado sea lo esperado.

- Rating:**T**

- Género:** Romance, Drama y un poco de Comedia **

- Pareja:** Renesmee cullen y Jacob black**

- Número de palabras**:****3,500**

**p.d: la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de nessie.  
**

**

* * *

****Un Halloween especial**

No sé en qué pensaba cuando le pedí ayuda a tía Alice. Sabía que era un error, un grandísimo error, pero no, ahí voy de tonta a pedirle su ayuda. Sabía que ella no se negaría y la verdad no sabía a quién más acudir, Jake y yo llevamos casi seis meses saliendo, y en todo este tiempo, nunca nos hemos dado ni un beso.

La razón era que yo tenía a un papá extremadamente celoso y sobreprotector que no me dejaba por ningún motivo a solas con Jake, no sabía por qué no confiaba en mí, o más bien en Jake, siempre que estamos a puntos de besarnos alguien aparecía y nos arruinaba el momento, más específico, cierto vampiro lector de mentes. Sabía que la única persona que me ayudaría a lograr mi propósito sería mi loca tía Alice, ya que tía Rose se negaría absolutamente y le rompería la cara a mi querido Jake. A veces pienso que tengo una familia muy sobreprotectora.

Por eso no me negué a que tía Alice organizara una fiesta de Halloween, según ella era el mejor momento para que Jake me diera mi primer beso, tal vez en ese momento estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora no, y más con ese disfraz que me pondría

—Tía Alice, no me quiero poner eso.

— ¡Ay! Nessie, no seas aguafiestas, sé que con esto te verás muy bonita —sonrió maliciosamente.

—No sé, pero tu sonrisa me da miedo, además, mi papá no permitiría que me pusiera eso.

—Él leyó mi mente respecto al disfraz y no se quejó.

—Claro, pero él no sabía que ibas a modificar el disfraz.

—Nessie, no te quejes, además, lo más importante es que hoy será un día muy especial para ti, recuerda que esta fiesta sólo es como tapadera de lo que en verdad pasará y no olvides que Jake vendrá.

La miré resignada, realmente no quería hacer esto, pero ella tenía razón, quería que Jake me viera hermosa y sólo por él me pondría este disfraz.

—Ok, de acuerdo —suspiré.

—Oh, Nessie, te verás hermosa —dicho esto, tía Alice empezó a brincar por todo el cuarto—. Te veo abajo, y no tardes —me dijo, y luego, desapareció.

_Genial, Nessie, es hora de la acción_, me dije a mí misma mientras me empezaba a poner el disfraz.

_**30 minutos después…**_

Estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, por donde miraba, la casa estaba completamente llena, sin duda alguna, tía Alice organizaba las mejores fiestas de Seattle —ya que llevábamos 2 años viviendo en esta ciudad—.

La verdad, me moría de pena por este estúpido disfraz, ¿por qué me lo puse?, me hubiera negado ahora, todos se me quedaban mirando, intenté buscar a tía Alice pero no la encontré, sólo encontré a tía Rose y a Emmett.

—Tía Rose —sonreí al ver su hermoso disfraz de novia lleno de sangre, por otro lado, en una de sus manos, llevaba una hacha cubierta de sangre, sabía que ese disfraz representaba muchas cosas para ella y sé que en cierto modo ella aún recordaba al maldito Royce, aunque sabía que ya había superado todo ese rollo gracias a Emmett, quien iba disfrazado de oso completamente.

—Gracias, nessi…

—Enana, ¿qué traes puesto? —interrumpió tío Emmett, quien no dejaba de reír.

—No te rías —dije apenada—. ¿A caso me veo tan mal?

—Claro que no, Nessie, es sólo que… —contestó Rose.

—Es sólo que a Edward le dará un paro **cardiaco** cuando te vea —continuó Emmett burlonamente—. Oh, Nessie, te ves tan… tan… sexy, que seguro que Edward arma un escándalo que cuanto te vea.

— ¿Qué diablos traes puesto? —dijo una voz enojada y fuerte detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —preguntó mi madre alarmada mientras me miraba atónica.

—Oh, miren qué tarde es, creo que me llama tía Alice —intenté decir pero mi padre se me adelantó.

— ¿Renesmee Carlie Cullen qué diablos traes puesto? —gruñó.

— ¿Te gusta?, es muy bonito— sonreí.

— ¿Cómo que bonito? —dijo enojado.

—Es muy bonito —intercedió mi madre.

—Bella, ¿acaso no ves lo que trae puesto? —volvió a gruñir.

—Edward, relájate, no es para tanto.

— ¿Qué no es parta tanto? —contestó, exaltado.

—Es cierto, Edward —resolgó tía Rose—, no es para tanto.

En ese instante, los cuatro se me quedaron viendo, sabía que era una mala idea ponerme este disfraz, tía Alice había dicho que me vería bonita y a la vez feroz, pero al parecer, mi padre había visto sólo lo sexy que me hacia lucir el traje.

Alice había dicho que mi disfraz princesa zombi vampiro, haría que todos me tuvieran miedo, pero lo que hizo, fue que todos no me quitaran la vista de encima.

Sabía que no me quitaban la vista de encima, ya que llevaba puesto un vestido corto escotado de color rojo, con unos mallones negros, zapatillas rojas y una peluca negra, resaltada con una corona de plata. Como mi piel era blanca, sólo bastó que tía Alice me pusiera unos colmillos postizos y remarcara mis labios con un lápiz color rojo intenso, para que según ella, me viera como toda una vampiresa, claro que con un pequeño toque de zombi, ya que me delineó mucho los ojos y me colocó unas lentillas de color oro. Rasgó mi mallones y con unas tijeras cortó varios pedazos de mi vestido.

Creo que el disfraz hacía verme más como una modelo que como una zombi

—Por cierto —interrumpió tío Emmett—, me encantan sus disfraces —dijo, mientras estallaba en risas.

No me había fijado que mi papá llevaba un traje de león y mi mamá uno de oveja, se veía muy lindos y más por las orejas que llevaba en la cabeza cada uno.

—Ya basta, Emmett —se quejó mi papá—. No estamos aquí viendo mi disfraz, sino el de Nessie —dicho esto, no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—Creo que exageras —dijo una melodiosa voz.

Volteé a ver y me encontré a una pequeña hada y un vampiro detrás de mí.

—Tía Alice, Tío Jazz.

—Hola, pequeña —contestó educadamente tío Jazz.

—Hola, Nessie —sonrió Alice—, te ves hermosa.

—Lo dices porque es tu diseño —contraatacó mi papá.

—Ay, Eddy —Alice puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió cuando lo vio—, te ves tan lindo con ese disfraz y tú Bella, te ves hermosa.

—No intentes distraerme Alice, porque no lo lograrás, así que empieza de una vez a decirme ¿qué diablos le hiciste a mi hija?

—Nada Edward, no ves que se ve muy bonita, además, pensé que me querías decir lo linda que me veo como campañita.

Mi padre estaba a punto de estallar cuando en ese instante mi mamá intercedió.

—Mira Edward, ahí está Carlisle y Esme, recuerda que los estábamos buscando, además, Nessie ya está grande y ella se puede vestir como quiera —me guiñó el ojo.

—Pero, Bella.

—Vamos, hay que apurarnos, aparte, quiero ver si vino Charlie.

En ese momento, mamá jaló a mi padre y aunque ya no era una neófita, seguía siendo la más fuerte de todos nosotros.

—Por fin se fue —rió tía Alice.

—Creo que estaba vez, exageró —respondió Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez te pasaste Alice, recuerda que aunque Nessie sea una adolescente, para nosotros es nuestra pequeña sobrina —continuo tía Rose.

—Lo sé, Rose, pero Nessie tiene derecho a vestirse como una adolescente, no como una niña.

—Saben, yo apuesto que Bella le hubiera dado una paliza a Edward si no se iba —dijo burlonamente Emmett.

—No digas eso, tío.

—Tranquila, Ness, todo estará bien —de repente su mirada quedó perdida y luego me miro y sonrió—. Bueno, chicos, por qué no vamos a ver a Carlisle y a Esme. Quiero ver de cerca sus disfraces.

Sabía que tía Alice había tenido una visión pero no sé por qué no dijo nada.

—Son muy originales —susurró Jazz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Jajá, nadie se esperaba que se disfrazaran como doctor y enfermera —dijo burlonamente Emmett.

—Yo sí —sonrió Alice—, nos vemos al rato, Nessie —dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo mientras jalaba a Emmett y a Rose.

—Tuvo una visión, ¿verdad?

—Así es, Nessie —sonrió Jasper—, nos vemos al rato y suerte con Jake.

Oh, no, no podía ser que Jasper supiera lo de esta noche, qué vergüenza, no podía ser que tía Alice le dijera a todo el mundo lo que quería hacer esta noche, me quedé parada en medio del salón en estado de shock, fue entonces que no me di cuenta que unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Jake mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—hola, lobito —sonreí mientras me dala la vuelta y lo abrazaba.

—Te ves muy bonita —me sonrió—, vaya que una princesa zombi vampiro son muy Bella.

—Y sin olvidar lo sexy que es un cazador de monstruos —sonreí al ver su disfraz de _Van Helsing_, que consistía en una playera y pantalón negro, junto con una capa que llevabas hasta los pies, unas botas y un sombrero negro, sin olvidar el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello.

—Cortesía de Alice.

—No me digas que ella eligió tu disfraz —estallé en risas.

—Shh, no le digas a nadie, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí, lobito.

Me miro y me susurro:

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—Sí.

Dije mientras él me jalaba hacia la pista de baile, nuestros cuerpo empezaron a moverse a compás de la música, no dejaba de sonreí y bailar con él, todas las canciones que ponían eran movidas y oscuras, yo quería que pusieran alguna romántica y lenta pero no lo hacían, era como si supieran lo que quería hacer, fue entonces cuando vi a tía Alice hablando con el DJ y en ese momento, empezó a sonar la canción de Camila, "todo cambio".

Jake me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a susurrar parte de la canción en mi oído.

—_Todo cambio, cuando te vi, el universo creyó que tú eras para mí, y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginé._

Lo abracé y me acercó más a él, bajo sus labios hacia los mío, cuando por fin se iba a unir por primera vez, apareció mi papá.

—Hola, Jake. Hola, Nessie, ¿qué hacen? —dijo a poco centímetros de mí.

—Nada —dijimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo, sonrojados.

—Qué bueno, espero que no les importe que Bella y yo bailemos al lado de ustedes.

Mi madre me miró nostálgica y apenada a la vez.

—No importa —sonrió Jake.

Aunque lo peor no fue eso, si pensé que esto sería lo peor que le puede pasar a una adolecente, entonces no había lo que vendría luego.

En menos de 5 minutos perdí mi confianza y mi concentración, todo gracias a leah.

-¡jake!-grito leah desde la entrada de salón y por si fuera poco, corrió rápidamente asía el.

-leah-exclamo jake al verla- ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que no vendrías.

-bueno, resulta que no iba a venir, pero después lo pensé mejor, seria de mala educación rechazar una invitación de alice-sonrió mientras le tomaba el brazo.

Por dios, podía ser tan descarada esa tipa, si creía que esto se quedaría así, estaba muy equivocada.

-hola leah, disculpa que te interrumpa pero jake y yo estábamos hablando antes que llegaras-sonreir forzadamente

-ooh, Renesmee no te disculpes, es mas no te había visto, creo que la que debería pedir disculpa seria yo.

-no te preocupes leah, sé que no fue apropósito y por cierto que lindo disfraz traes, creo que te queda a la perfección.

-nessie- intercedió jake, quien me podía una de esa típica mirada que podía cuando me regañaba.

Pero que podía hacer, si era la pura verdad, Leah podía ser descarada pero esta vez sí se paso, no podía creer que la muy zorra, si la muy zorra se hubiera disfrazado de eso y lo peor es que su disfraz era demasiado sexy, claro porque no debería serlo si consistía en un top naranja, un short corto del mismo color que solo le cubría las nalgas, incluso se puso cola y orejas la muy zorra.

Sin duda alguna, leah había copiado la ropa de **Morocha morocha** (el personaje de la casa de los dibujos xD).

-gracias nessie, pero me gusta más tu disfraz de drogadicta -sonrió maliciosamente.

-disculpa, creo que te hace falta lentes querida- dije con desde- si quieres yo misma te puedo mostrar mi disfraz-dicho esto moví mi mano en forma de amenaza, esto me faltaba, que se creía esta tipa.

-nessie por favor-suplico jake

-perdona-dije ofendida, como rayos me regañaba a mi, si la que empezó fue leah- sabes que jake, mejor sigue bailando con leah, se que ella estará encantada de bailar contigo.

En ese momento Salí corriendo de ahí, solo pude escuchar como leah le decía a jake que bailara con ella. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa, cuando alguien me tomo de la muñeca.

-nessie por favor-sulpico jake

-déjame en paz-dije entre jadeos- quédate mejor defendiendo a leah.

-nessie no digas eso

-¿cómo quieres que no diga eso jake?, si la defendiste a ella en vez de mi, jake yo soy tu novia no esa tipa, creí que tú me defendería y que me darías mi lugar enfrente de ella, pero no, lo que hiciste fue darle su lugar a ella.

-nessie por favor escucha.

-¿qué quieres que escuche?, no hay nada que decir.-jale mi brazo que tenia sujetado y me di la vuelta.

-la única razón-dijo- que vine aquí, fue por ti, por estar contigo toda la noche, se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero para mí leah no significa nada.

-pero ella… ella está enamorada de ti jake, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

-lo sé, lastima por ella, porque a la única persona a quien yo amo es a ti

-jake-fue lo único que pude decir mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-perdóname pequeña, fue un idiota, te prometo que esto nunca volverá a pasar.

-de verdad

-si, te lo prometo

-gracias jake

El sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-entonces que dice señorita, tendría la amabilidad de bailar conmigo-dicho esto, se inclino y beso mi mano.

-seria un placer

En el momento que regresamos a la pista, leah me puso una cara de odio misma que yo le correspondí.

Después de lo sucedido con jake, pensé que la cosa mejoraría pero me volví a equivocar, ya que durante toda la noche mi padre, tía rose y leah no nos quitaba la vista de enzima.

Me di cuenta de eso, cuándo jake y yo regresamos a la pista de baile, ya que a poco centímetro de donde habíamos estado jake y yo estábamos se encontraba mi tía rose vigilándolos desde ahí.

Y lo peor de todo era que en el momento en que Jake y yo estábamos solos, de la nada aparecía mi papá o Rose, según ellos sólo era una casualidad, incluso Emmett le ayudaba a vigilarme, cuando Jake me abrazaba, él estallaba en risas y me decía.

—_Alerta roja, el lobo feroz se quiere comer a la vampira —_y en sólo decir eso, aparecía tía Rose o papá.

Y no solo emmett, sino que leah también nos interrumpíí fue cómo trascurrió toda la velada hasta que la fiesta acabó, estaba frustrada y enojada, nada había salió como lo había planeado y para el colmo, tía Alice había desaparecido.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y la fiesta ya había terminado, todos se habían ido (incluso leah) y sólo quedábamos mis tíos, mis papas, mis abuelos y Jake.

—Creo que ya es tarde, Nessie, es hora de que te vayas a dormir —dijo mi papá con voz autoritaria.

—Sí, papá —dije de mala gana.

—Edward, me dejarías despedirme de Nessie a solas —dijo Jake.

—Claro que…

—…sí —intervino mi madre mientras le decía algo a mi papá.

Jake me tomó de la mano y salimos afuera de la casa.

—Jake, no sabes lo apenada que estoy, me da muchas vergüenza que mi familia sea muy sobreprotectora —agache mi rostro—. ¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que no te merezco, que a lo mejor serías más feliz con otra persona como… Leah —sabía que Leah era un peligró en nuestra relación, me dolía en reconocerlo pero era la verdad, ella siempre había estado a lado de jake en todo momento, incluso solía envidiarla cuando ella pasaba más tiempo con Jake, en ocasiones tenía miedo de que jake me dejara por ella, que me cambiara por alguien de su especie, de alguien maduro y con experiencia como ella, en cierto modo tenía miedo a leah por lo que ella era y por lo que yo nunca seria para él, una loba, yo solo era un bicho raro, un ser a medias ,alguien que no le haría frente a una de su especie, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas en ese momento, sabía que era tontería mías, de que tendría que estar feliz de ser la novia de jake, pero no podía, no mientras leah estuviera cerca de él.

Jake me tomó el rostro con sumo cuidado y me limpió las lágrimas con sus labios y me sonrió.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, para mí la única persona que amo en este mundo eres tú y solamente tú, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, no me importa si tu, papá, tus tíos, o tu abuelo son sobreprotectores, yo siempre te amaré a ti pase lo que pase y nunca, absolutamente nunca te dejaría por nadie, ni mucho menos por leah.

—Oh, Jake —lo abracé y me sonrió.

—Nessie, quiero mostrarte algo, antes de que pasara esto, ¿sería tan amable de venir conmigo? —me susurró mientras me tomaba la mano y nos introducíamos en el bosque.

Quedé helada cuando vi a dónde me había traído, me había llevado al hermoso prado donde me pidió que fuera su novia, el cual estaba adornado por un monto de lucecitas alrededor de la cascada y de los árboles y no sólo eso, sino que había una mesa con velas a lado de la cascada con una canasta de comida y una grabadora. Cerca de ahí había una nota de Alice que decía: _**Sólo una noche tan mágica como la noche de Halloween sería tan especial para ti Nessie, como para Jake.**_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que tía Alice había hecho todo esto, por eso no había estado en toda la noche en la fiesta, por eso había desaparecido de repente, sonreí ante la ironía, sólo a alguien tan descabellado se le pudo haber ocurrido esto.

Jake se acercó a la grabadora y le puso _play _mientras empezaba a sonar Neutron Star Collision de _Muse_, me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

—No sabes cuánto me moría por estar solo contigo esta noche, Nessie.

—Y yo, Jake —le sonreí.

—Alice me dijo lo que le habías pedido —me sonrojé cuando me dijo eso—, y me encantó su loca idea, fue por eso que estuve tan tranquilo toda la noche, sabía que Edward no nos dejaría solos por ningún motivo y Alice se ofreció a preparar todo esto.

—Creo que le debo una.

—No te preocupes, ella dijo que se lo pagaría yendo de compras con ella.

—Pff, lo que me imaginé.

—Nessie —masculló tiernamente—, te amo.

—Yo también te amo

Entonces, Jake bajó sus labios hacia lo míos. Por primera vez, estaban juntos. Una corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo. Haciendo que aquel primer beso fuera tan bonito y mágico, mil veces distinto de todas las formas posibles, por primera vez, me sentí completamente feliz.

Sin duda alguna, esta noche era la mejor de todas y también era el comienzo de muchas más.

Fue entonces cuando oí el grito de mi padre desde la mansión Cullen.

—NESSIE, SERÁ MEJOR QUE ENTRES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

**Sonreí, sabía que este 31 de octubre había sido el mejor Halloween de todos.**

* * *

Hola a todos

Este oneshot participa para el concurso **Halloween Cullen Contest**

Espero que le haya gustado a todos, la verdad me dio mucho trabajo escribir este oneshot , lo escribí hace días pero como estaba en temporada de examen estaba bajo presión, ayer le di los últimos toque y la verdad estoy muy emocionada, ya que este es la primera vez que participo en un concurso, además soy la única que está participando con la pareja de **nessie y jake **espero logra obtener algún lugar xD, espero que me apoye cuando sea abra las votaciones.

El día **7 de Octubre de este años**, se abrirá la votaciones de los oneshot participantes, les dejare el link en mi perfil para que pueda votar xD

Espero contar con su ayuda

Próximamente actualizare mis historias

Y mucha suerte a las participante del concurso **Halloween Cullen Contest**

**Nos vemos pronto y no se olvide de dejar un review **

**Con cariño fran**


End file.
